


二十岁的恐怖故事

by RICHERLESS



Category: Original Work, 二十岁的恐怖故事, 原创作品
Genre: Multi, original - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RICHERLESS/pseuds/RICHERLESS





	二十岁的恐怖故事

“任何一种触及灵魂的深刻感情，都是从理解对方的痛苦开始的。”

我忘记了是从哪里看来的话了。对于我来说，它不过是一个插曲，够不上我费心神。然而今日，当我怀着敬畏的心情去拜访这位前辈时，这台词从我的脑海里冒出来。直到我叩开韩源女士的家门，它犹在徘徊，如同双城记开篇那复活的幽灵。

我准备好录音笔和笔记本，为自己初次独立采访而一阵紧张，万幸从前的实习经历及时地鼓励了我：“韩女士。您好。”

她点点头。她的容貌非常年轻，最多不过三十岁。然而整个人周围缠绕着迷茫的气息。那双漆黑的眼珠子死死撅住我，从中透露出不符合她年龄的老气横秋。“这可不是什么美妙的回忆。”她停顿了一下，然后继续说，“但是你要听的话。我也愿意讲给你。

“今天看到你让我想起了十年前的自己。也是个记者。不过是实习期的——就是举录音笔的（我点点头，表示大家都是过来人）——直到今天我还总想，要是当时没有接下那场访谈，事情是不是不会发展到这个地步。这一切简直……太不真实了。它就像是被树荫割据一半的草坪，明明近在咫尺，实际上却阴阳两隔。——对了。你说你叫什么名字来着？”

她的语言太具有跳跃性。我愣了会儿，反应过来，摆出事先规划好的台词说：“啊。殷鉴。我叫殷鉴，是个自媒体作家。”

她不耐烦地挥挥手，似乎责怪我说了太多的话：“我知道你是自媒体。这些事情我也不会跟正规媒体讲。你写稿子的时候就说是个道听途说的故事好了.

“我所有的经历都围绕着一个中年男人。他将自己的希望寄托在我的身上。我认为是偶然的事情往往是必然。而我看做必然的事情，最后恰恰是源于机缘巧合。 

“这大概就是所谓的人算不如天算吧。”


End file.
